Despues de
by derelool
Summary: ¿Que ocurrio con el principe Encantador? ¿Habra encontrado el amor? ¿Y que tiene que ver Artie, Robin Hood, una rubia y su perro en todo esto? Ubicado despues de todas las peliculas...
1. Chapter 1

**Despues de...**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Yo lo tenía todo, bueno al menos eso creí. Mi madre era la mejor hada madrina del mundo, por eso siempre me daba lo que quería. Ella me prometió que algún día yo seria el rey de Muy muy lejano, yo crecí esperando eso, pero nunca llego. Estuve cerca, muy cerca, pero mi amada madre cayo en el intento. Fui humillado y para sobrevivir tuve que trabajar de actor en un bar de segunda. Aun así lo intente nuevamente, fue fácil engañar a Rapunzel ella siempre sintió celos de Fiona. Pero de nuevo falle y todo por un mocoso entrometido.

¿Qué hay de mí ahora? La verdad, me fui de Muy muy lejano ese lugar no me traía buenos recuerdos, además la gente me odiaba, nadie quería darme trabajo. Tome mis cosas, las pocas que me quedaban, y me despedí de aquel sitio que ya quedo muy, muy lejano.

.

.

.

**Pd: este es el epilogo, la historia iba a hacer un oneshoot, pero me salio muy larga así que la dividí en tres partes (inicio-desarrollo-desenlace)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Despues de...**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

El cielo era azul, el sol golpeaba fuertemente y un joven de cabellos rubios abría los ojos perezosamente, movió sus manos lentamente acariciando el suave césped que le servia de colchón, normalmente el césped no era suave, pero después de dormir sobre el varias veces ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Al fin se sentó y observo a su alrededor, pasto y mas pasto. A lo lejos se divisaban unas montañas. Suspiro pesadamente no le gustaban las montañas. Tomo su bolso y se adentro en un bosque cercano, quería ir a un lugar pero no sabia donde.

-Así que esta es mi vida- le reclamo a los árboles- Vaguear por un bosque sin sentido...

-¡Alto ahí!-una voz interrumpió su monologo.

Encantador se volteo rápidamente y vio a un moreno vestido de verde apuntándolo con una espada.

-¿Y ahora tu que quieres?- le dijo con molestia

-¿Yo? Yo soy Robin Hood, protector de los pobres. Y tu, tu amigo estas en mis territorios.

-Oh, disculpe "gran Robin Hood"- le dijo con sarcasmo, aunque Robin no lo entendió y lo tomo como halago- Pero como ve yo soy pobre así que debe protegerme.

Robin lo examino de pies a cabeza, la ropa del joven era andrajosa y llevaba solo un saco viejo a la espalda, aun así su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol.

-Tienes razón- dijo después de pensarlo-Eres pobre, no, eres muy pobre. Te diré como llegar a una villa cercana, allí ahí una pequeña morada donde puedes descansar- Robin levanto su mano izquierda y señalo al norte- Tienes que ir en esa dirección no esta muy lejos así que no te perderás. ¡Buena suerte!- le grito desapareciendo entre los árboles.

Encantador sonrío, al menos algo bueno le pasaba hoy.

Camino entre los árboles hasta que diviso un pequeño humo en el cielo, saboreo sus labios al pensar que ese día comería algo. Detrás de unas grandes hojas se encontraba la aldea eran como diez casitas, se dirigió a la mas grande.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomo su cabeza para ver que había dentro, diviso unas camas pequeñas y al otro lado una cacerola con un poco de fuego.

-Ah, disculpe- hablo una chica detrás suyo. El volteo asustado.

-Señor esa es mi casa- le hablo la ojiazul con una voz muy fina. El la contemplo un momento, ojos azules y grandes, cabello rubio y largo. Sin duda era mas chica que el porque apenas llegaba hasta sus hombros.

-¿Esta bien?- le pregunto ella asustada.

-No, yo solo... Tenía hambre y aquí hule muy bien, vine a ver de que se trataba.

-Se puede quedar si quieres- le ofreció ella muy cortes- No tengo muchas visitas y siempre cocino mas de la cuenta

-Será un placer- sonrío encantadoramente Encantador.

Así Encantador y la muchacha se sentaron a comer un poco de la sopa que ella había preparado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- soltó de pronto Encantador

-Soy Anastasia ¿y tu?- le respondió animosa la joven.

-Mi nombre es Encantador

-Si, ¿Y cual es?

-Encantador, me llamo Encantador

-Oh, lo siento- se río nerviosa Anastasia

-Descuida a veces pasa- la consoló el

-Y… ¿Cómo terminaste así?- le pregunto curiosa

-Es una larga historia y además no me trae buenos recuerdos- le respondió serio.

-Si quieres te cuento la mía. Es muy corta- Encantador la miro expectante-Cuando era niña perdí la memoria, vague por los bosques hasta que encontré esta aldea y he estado toda mi vida aquí

-Esa es una historia muy corta- le relamo Encantador, ella le miro sin comprender-Podemos hacerla mas larga.

-¿Hacerla mas larga, como?

-¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a buscar a tu familia?

-Pero, no puedo salir de aquí. Me encargo de recibir a la gente que viene de visita, aunque no es mucha.

-Descuida Anastasia, estoy seguro de que Robin se encargara de ello ¿Qué, acaso nunca quisiste vivir una aventura?

-Yo, bueno- se puso dudosa ella-¡Si! Tienes razón nunca he salido de estos bosques. Quiero saber que ahí allá afuera

-Entonces toma tus cosas, te esperare allá afuera.

Unos minutos despues estaban caminando en el bosque.

-¿Qué llevas a tu espalda?- rompió el hielo Encantador

-Lo mismo que tu, es un saco. Traigo un cambio de ropa, unas especias, una cantimplora y un par de mantas para dormir

-Saliste muy bien preparada

-¿Y tu que tienes?

-Traigo una peineta y una botella de shampoo.

Anastasia lo miro como si estuviera haciendo una broma.

Ees verdad- recalco el y ella se hecho a reír. Encantador la vio entre enojado y divertido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- al fin pudo preguntar Anastasia después de haber controlado su risa. Encantador pareció pensarlo.

-Primero necesitamos una pista

-Creo que tengo una- dijo la joven sacando de entre sus ropas un collar con el nombre de Anastasia-Por eso se como me llamo, creo que es de oro-dijo ella algo dudosa.

-Déjame ver- dijo el quitando el collar de sus manos. Si alguien sabia de oro era el, había tenido tanto y ahora nada. Ante este pensamiento le devolvió el collar inmediatamente- Si, tienes razón es de oro.

-También llevaba un vestido muy bonito, creo que estaba en alguna fiesta o algo así.

-Tal vez, pero dime de donde venias

-Estaba arrancando de las montañas

-Eso quieres decir que venias de allí

-Si, algo me dice que yo venia de muy muy…

-Lejano- completo el-Detrás de esos cerros esta Muy muy lejano

-Si, yo iba a decir lo mismo aya esta muy muy lejano

-No- se río el- Allí queda el país de Muy muy lejano

-Muy muy lejano ¿de allí vienes?-pregunto curiosa

-Si, ¿Cómo supiste?

-Se te noto en la cara, como si conocieras ese lugar muy bien

-Tienes razón. Viví allí mucho tiempo, toda una vida casi

-Y ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

-Una semana máximo

-No nos demoraremos una semana en cruzar esos cerros

-No vamos a escalarlos, ahí un paso que nos lleva directamente a Muy muy lejano.

Caminaron un par de horas en completo silencio. Cuando ya se estaban incomodando ella hablo.

-Así que, cuando lleguemos a Muy muy lejano ¿A dónde iremos primero? ¿Un restorán, una obra?

-A donde quieras, pero eso si. No a un lugar my caro.

-De acuerdo- le respondió ella gustosa.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y se dispusieron a dormir en una pequeña cueva abandonada.

El otro día los recibió temprano en la mañana, después de un largo despertar y una rápida comida ya estaban listos para caminar nuevamente.

-Ahora nos falta un día menos- empezó ella sin mucho interés.

-5 días pasan rápidos- menciono despreocupadamente Encantador

-Deberíamos hacer algo entretenido- soltó la chica sonriente.

-¿algo como que?

-mmm... no se – dijo muy dudosa Anastasia –Que tal si ¿contamos nubes?

-Eso no suena divertido- le espeto Encantador

-Bueno, es que cuando la gente esta aburrida no tiene buenas ideas – Encantador se echo a reír

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Anastasia con curiosidad innata

-Tu eres muy graciosa

-¿Por que?- pregunto mucha más curiosa Anastasia.

-No lo se, simplemente me haces feliz.

-Eres una persona muy extraña.

Y así continuaron un par de días más, hasta atravesar las enormes montañas. Sin mucha platica, pero siempre sonriéndose cada vez que sus ojos se chocaban.

-Ya casi vamos a la mitad- dijo Encantador mirando la improvisada hoguera que hicieron en medio de la noche.

-No se, este viaje es muy gris. Le hace falta algo.

-¿Algo? ¿Que? recuerda la verdadera diversión será encontrar a tu familia

-¿Y que si no pasa? ¿Y si nunca los encuentro? ¿Quién me asegura de que están en Muy muy lejano?

-Es muy simple, solo vamos casa por casa preguntando si no se les habrá perdido una niña que se llama Anastasia.

-Tu no entiendes- le respondió Anastasia claramente enojada.

Tiro el agua que llenaba su vaso y se acostó rápidamente. Encantador la quedo viendo un largo momento ¿no entendía que? Negó con su cabeza y se acostó frente a Anastasia separados por la hoguera que aun emanaba calor.

La mañana les volvió a llegar temprano, se levantaron y se dispusieron a seguir su camino sin decirse ninguna palabra.

Así estuvieron hasta el atardecer.

-Bueno, ya no lo aguanto. Dime que te sucede ¿Por qué actúas así?- se queja Encantador.

-No me sucede nada estoy perfectamente- se cruza de brazos claramente enojada.

-No te creo- Encantador también se cruza de brazos.

-¡No me importa si no me crees!- legrita ella

-De acuerdo, niña yo pensaba ayudarte a encontrar tu familia pero si estas de ese humor…- amenazo Encantador.

-¿Si estoy de este humor que? No necesito tu ayuda

-¿Cómo que no la necesitas? ¿Cómo crees que es llegaste hasta aquí?

-¿Cómo es que de pronto te vuelves tan insoportable? Si llegue hasta aquí fue por mi cuenta, yo misma moví mis pies y llegue hasta aquí ¡Sola!

-Así que ese es tu problema ¿Querías que te cargara todo el viaje como un burro?- ironizo Encantador.

-No seas incoherente no necesito que nadie me cargue

-¿Entonces que es lo que necesitas?

-¡Necesito! Necesito que… necesito que esto sea más divertido

-¿Diversión? ¿Por eso peleamos?

-¡Si! Tu eres tan serio y educado que me haces sentir, ya sabes, inferior- Anastasia baja su cabeza como una niña tímida- Tu forma de ser es muy madura y eso me incomoda, además se nota que eres mayor que yo.

-¡Oye, oye! Detente ahí. ¿Cómo que mayor? Ósea solo te llevo un par de años ¿o no?

-Bueno, es que yo no soy tan grande como me veo- ella se pone nerviosa, pero luego agrega causativamente- Y tu si que te ves mayor.

-Es cierto deje la escuela hace mucho, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un viejo- dramatiza Encantador- Y eso ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Ya te dije que me haces sentir como una niña chica e inmadura que no sabe nada de la vida y yo no soy así. En verdad yo se mucho, he estado sola siempre y se cuidarme- Anastasia se empieza a poner triste.

-Oh vamos no seas tan dramática- dice Encantador acercándose a Anastasia y tomándola de la barbilla –Te digo un secreto- agrega el inclinándose levemente- Yo, aunque tenga una cabellera ideal, no se peinarme solo.

Anastasia se sonroja y se acerca mas a el. Cuando de pronto un perro salta entre los dos y los separa drásticamente

-¡Flofli!- exclama la muchacha con una alegre sorpresa y se lanza a abrazar al perro ovejero.

-¿Flofli?- Encantador se acerca curioso a ver la escena-No me dijiste que tenias un perro

-Así, es que este no es mi perro, es el perro del pueblo. Es un pequeño travieso ¿No es verdad?- respondió ella hablándole tontamente al perro.

Encantador sonrío al ver tal gesto.

-De verdad eres bien inmadura- se burlo el y ella lo fulmino con la mirada, lo que lo hizo reír mas.

-Ya esta todo listo, continuemos- Anastasia cerraba su bolsa, después de abrirla para alimentar a Flofli. El perro muy contento daba vueltas alrededor de Encantador.

-Parece que le agradas- le apunto ella.

-¿Agradar? Pues a mi me desagrada. No hay nada mas asqueroso que un perro baboso- y dicho esto Flofli se abalanzo sobre el llenándolo de babas.

-Aun así le agradas- se ríe Anastasia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Despues de...**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

Al sexto día Flofli les levanto saltando sobre sus mantas.

-¡Flofli! No hagas eso- lo regaña Anastasia.

-Quítate perro pulgoso- se queja Encantador.

-Allí esta. Muy muy lejano. Vaya que estaba lejano- Anastasia salto de su cama y se fue corriendo colina abajo.

-¡Espera, Anastasia, recoge tus cosas! Yo no las cargare por ti.

-Así, mis cosas, las olvidaba- Anastasia se fue corriendo donde Encantador y empezó a ordenar toda apurada -Apúrate, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos terminando la mañana.

Encantador solo sonrío y se puso a ordenar sus cosas. Después de una mañana agotadora los tres llegaron a Muy muy lejano.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-Anastasia miro con ojos curiosos a Encantador.

-¿Hacer que?- respondió este acomodándose un gorro

-Ponerte un gorro

-Es que no quiero que mi cabello se ensucie con el polvo

-¿Y esa pañoleta que te pones en la cara?

-Es por el polvo así protejo mi nariz y mi boca

-Aja. ¿Y adonde vamos? Oh, espera. Esta lugar es fantástico mira allí están los castillos de las princesas. Y vaya… ese que esta allá en el fondo es enorme. De seguro un rey vive ahí. ¡Vamos a verlo! – Anastasia empieza a jalar a Encantador de un brazo.

-¡Que! No, no ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Encantador le dio un jalon a Anastasia, que la hizo regresar a donde estaban antes.

-Que fuerte eres- dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

-Ah gracias- se miraron un momento.

-Bien- continuo el- ¿Para que quieres ir a ver al rey?

-Ah pues, porque el es el rey, el puede hacer una ley o mandar a los guardias a buscar a mi familia.

-No, no lo creo. Es un rey, de seguro debe estar muy ocupado- Encantador la jala y empiezan a caminar por entre la gente.

-¡Espera, espera! ¿A dónde vamos?-Anastasia empieza a golpear a Encantador para que la suelte, alarmando a unos oficiales que estaban cerca.

-¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué pasa ahí?- grita el guardia mas alto

-¡Suelta a esa chica!- el guardia mas bajo se acerca al par

-¡Que! No, no me esta haciendo nada, es solo una pequeña discusión- Anastasia calma los ánimos de los hombres

-Aun así, que se quite esa pañoleta de la cara. No queremos gente que se vista como bandida aquí

-¡No puedo, es que soy alérgico al polvo! Y… aquí hay mucho- alega el pobre príncipe estornudando un poco.

-Hay, vamos no va a pasar nada- le contradice Anastasia y le quita la pañoleta

-¿En… Encantador?- le reconoce el guardia más pequeño

-Se lo parezco- responde el nervioso

-¡Es Encantador! ¡El príncipe Encantador esta aquí! –grita el guardia mas alto y, al instante aparecen varios soldados mas y se los llevan presos.

El castillo era majestuoso, las decoraciones un exquisitez. Pero Anastasia no noto nada porque se encontraba peleando con los guardias y Encantador al mismo tiempo. Además de que Flofli la jalaba del vestido a cada rato.

-¡Majestad!- los hombres se pusieron firmes frente al trono.

-Encantador, tanto tiempo sin verte- Arturo se levanto de su trono y se dirigió al par-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues fastidiando a las personas, Príncipe?

-No te tengo miedo Artie –se burlo Encantador

-¡Alguien puede darme una explicación! ¿Por qué me tiene detenida? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! Soy inocente- Pataleaba Anastasia

-Ah, claro ¿Dónde están mis modales? Y esta bella doncella ¿Quien es? – dice Arturo inclinándose para besar la mano de Anastasia

-A…Anastasia- dice ella completamente roja. Lo que hace enfurecer a Encantador.

-¿Anastasia?- Arturo la queda viendo un rato, tratando de recordar algo.

-Si, estoy buscando a mi familia- continúa ella

-Déjame adivinar- le responde Arturo- La perdiste cuando eras una niña

-Si ¿Cómo sabes que eso paso?-Anastasia se sentía cada vez mas curiosa

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?- se queja Encantador

-Ah el, envíenlo a los calabozos- ordena el rey Arturo- Sabia perfectamente que no debía volver aquí.

Los guardias empiezan a jalar a Encantador para llevarlo a su celda. Anastasia iba a alegar pero Arturo la toma de la mano y se la lleva en el sentido contrario.

-Ven. Anastasia tengo algo muy importante que mostrarte

-Pero… pero no se lo pueden llevar así. Ósea el, el. ¡Dios es increíble!- Arturo había llevado a Anastasia a un pasillo donde estaban varios retratos.

-Si, estas son las pinturas de todos los reyes de Muy muy lejano.

-¡En serio! Eso es fantástico.

-Mira, quiero mostrarte algo- Arturo la hace avanzar unos cuantos pasos mas- Ves ahí – le dice señalando el retrato de una niña pequeña.

-Es una niña muy linda- dice ella distraída.

-¡No! Mira lo que hay en su cuello

-Es un… ¿mi collar? – Anastasia se acerca al retrato sorprendida

-¿Tu eres Anastasia? ¿Tú eres la chica que esta ahí?

-Eso creo. Yo soy Anastasia y soy una princesa.

-No eres cualquier princesa. Tú eres la princesa de Muy muy lejano.

-Pero ¿y que paso con mi familia?

-Eso, princesa. Ellos murieron.

-Murieron ¿como?

-El pueblo vecino, en ese entonces los mando a matar

-¿Y luego que paso?

-El hermano de tu padre tomo el reino y acabo con todos los pueblo vecinos. ¡Ven hagamos un recorrido por tu castillo!

-¡Por mi castillo!- Anastasia se sorprende, mientras nuevamente es jalada por Arturo.

-Pues claro tu te vas a quedar aquí

-¡No, no puedo quedarme!- le grita Anastasia y se suelta de su agarre

-¿No puedes?- le interroga el

-No, tengo que volver a casa junto con Flofli y… Encantador ¿Dónde están?

-Encantador. Se los llevaron a los calabozos ¿tu venias con el?

-Claro, el me trajo hacia aquí

-No, no puede ser ¿Encantador? El es malo. El trato de apoderarse de Muy muy lejano. Por eso lo desterré.

-Quiero saber que hizo. Tú dijiste que era un príncipe.

-Hace como unos tres años atrás. La princesa Fiona fue rescatada por un ogro que se llama Sherk. Por eso ella también se convirtió en un ogro.

-¿Que? Un ogro. Me estas mintiendo

-No, es la verdad. La princesa Fiona tenía un hechizo. Ella iba a tomar la forma del verdadero amor. Y ella se enamoro de un ogropor eso se convirtió en una ogra. Entonces su padre, el rey de Muy muy lejano, la invito a venir para darle su bendición.

-Hasta aquí voy bien. Pero… ¿Qué paso?

-La madre de Encantador, ósea el hada madrina y el padre de Fiona habían acordado que Encantador se casaría con Fiona y se convertiría en Rey, pero Shrek llego antes. Entonces Sherk se tomo la poción "felices por siempre" lo que hizo que el y Fiona se convirtieran en humanos por un día. Encantador aprovecho eso para hacerse pasar por Sherk y así quedarse con Fiona.

-Eso es terrible. El… el es un criminal

-Y no solo paso eso

-¿No? Dime quiero saberlo todo

-Sherk llego para evitar que Encantador besara a Fiona y ocurrió una pequeña disputa en la que falleció la madre de Encantador. Después de eso murió el padre de Fiona y como Sherk no queria ser rey me fue a buscar y en el camino nos encontramos con los secuaces de Encantador que intentaron matarnos. Y ahí nos enteramos de que el se había apoderado de Muy muy lejano. Pero al final de todo salimos vencedores. Encantador vivio aquí un tiempo, pero después yo decidí exiliarlo.

-Aun así, el no puede estar preso. Si volvió aquí fue por mí.

-¿Por ti?

-Si, yo le pedí que me trajera a Muy muy lejano

-Lo pensare, princesa. Pero ahora ahí cosas más importantes de que hablar

-¿Qué cosas?

-De nuestra boda

-¿¡Nuestra que!?

-Si, tu eres la princesa y yo el rey de Muy muy lejano. Debemos casarnos.

-No,no,no,no. Yo no me voy a casar contigo

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Entonces para que viniste?

-Yo… yo vine para ver de donde provengo. Y ahora que lo se me voy a ir.

-¿Con Encantador?

-¿Que? No. no quiero saber nada de el. Es un maleante. Lo único que digo ahora es que lo sueltes porque esta preso por mi culpa. Pero ya no lo quiero ver más.

-Lo siento princesa. Encantador se va pero tú te quedas. Guardias llévenla a su habitación y que no salga.

-¡No, no pueden hacer esto. Yo no me quiero casar!-Anastasia se fue gritando por las escaleras.

Arturo se fue a las mazmorras a liberar a Encantador, y allí lo encontró en la celda.

-Encantador- lo llama el

-¿Qué quieres?- le responde Encantador desganado

-Quedas libre

-¿En serio?

-Si, la princesa Anastasia dijo que tu habías vuelto, pero solo para acompañarla

-Espera dijiste princesa. Ella no es una princesa

-¿Qué no sabias? Ella es la princesa de Muy muy lejano. Te conozco Encantador la trajiste aquí para que me quitara la corona. Pero tu plan salio mal, porque ahora ella se va a casar conmigo.

-¿De que plan hablas?

-No quiero escuchar mas excusas. Mis guardias te llevaran a ti y a tu perro a la salida del Reino y espero que ya no vuelvan.

Arturo se retira ligeramente molesto y se dirige al cuarto de Anastasia. Tras subir las escaleras y entrar en su pieza la encuentra sentada en la cama y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estas molesta?

-Claro que lo estoy. No me quiero casar contigo

-Solo vine a decirte que Encantador ya se fue

-Ah- ella lo mira nerviosa- ¿Y no preguntó por mí?

-Al principio no. Pero cuando le dije que tú eras una princesa mostró mucho interés.

-Ese desgraciado-bufo ella

-Nos casaremos mañana por la mañana, espero que estés lista.

-¡No puedes! –le grito ella, pero ya era tarde Arturo se había ido dejándola sola y encerrada de nuevo.

-Flofli ¿Dónde estas? te extraño mucho- se entristeció ella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Despues de...**

**Disclaimers: nada me pertenece.**

-Te dije que dejaras de seguirme, perro pulgoso- Encantador se agacha para recoger una piedra pequeña y arrojársela a Flofli.

El perro la esquivo con facilidad y empezó a jalar el pantalón de Encantador para que lo siga a Muy muy lejano.

-¿Qué no entiendes? No pienso volver allí, además no puedo- Flofli empieza a dar vueltas alrededor.

-No, no y no. Si quieres vuelve tú. Ya estoy cansado de meterme en problemas por culpa de los demás.

El perro se echa en el piso y empieza a gimotear.

-No insistas no tengo motivos para volver. Quizás lo haría por Anastasia, ella era mi amiga y al menos se merece escuchar mi versión de los hechos. Quien sabe que cosas le habrá dicho Artie de mí. Pero aun así ellos se van a casar y… - Encantador se echa al suelo junto a Flofli- Ella se convertirá en reina y ya no podré verla mas- dice un poco triste- Tu tampoco podrás verla, amigo- le dice el acariciando la cabeza del animal.

-Sabes Flofli hay algo que no entiendo ¿Por qué Artie se quiere casar con Anastasia? ¿Acaso no es Rey?

Flofli levanta la cabeza en señal de que lo escucha.

-Oh, mírenme hablo con un perro-se queja Encantador y aprovecha para levantarse del suelo- Pero lo que mas me molesta es que ella haya querido casarse con un desconocido. Eso no es justo, yo la vi primero. Bueno, no digo que me haya querido casar con ella, de echo es una chica muy linda y es muy tierna y me hace reír mucho con su forma de ser.

Encantador se tira al pasto y observa el cielo.

-Flofli, creo que me enamore. Y sabes tienes razón tengo que ir a buscarla y decirle lo que siento- se levanta bruscamente del suelo con nuevos ánimos.

El perro empieza a sacudir su cola y a saltar junto a el.

-Ya veras Flofli, esta noche nos meteremos al castillo y le confesare mi amor.

Anastasia suspiro y estiro sus brazos. El Rey Arturo la dejo encerrada todo el día y sus manos le dolían por golpear la puerta durante todo la mañana. La tarde acababa de terminar y daba paso a la noche. Acostada en su cama miro la gran luna que se asomaba por el balcón. Se veía tan grande que su luz traspasaba las cortinas e iluminaba su habitación.

Se levanto de pronto para asomarse y poder verla mejor. Abrió las cortinas y se apoyo en la barandilla del balcón. Era una luna llena inmensa que lo alumbraba todo.

Contemplo la ciudad, mañana seria la reina de Muy muy lejano y todo eso seria de ella, pero no lo quería. Prefería seguir viviendo en el bosque, teniendo lo justo y necesario para vivir y poder ser libre de una vez. Se sentía cansada y una brisa helada la hizo abrazarse para calentarse los brazos.

-Anastasia- Encantador la llamo mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla para subir.

-¿Encantador?- dijo ella confundida

-Si ¿Qué sucede?- le bromeo el. Ya había subido y ahora la miraba profundamente, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿Por qué volviste, tu no debías?

-Volví por ti- le respondió rápidamente

-¿Qué estas loco? Tú eres un maleante. Yo no quiero verte más. Tienes que irte.

-Yo no soy malo, Anastasia, solo hice lo que creí que era correcto.

-Si, y lo que hiciste estuvo mal

-Quizás cometí el error de no contarte, pero a mi tampoco me gusta hablar de eso.

-Mañana me voy a casar, así que deberías dejarme dormir- le corto ella

-Lo se, por eso vine. Tenia que decirte lo que siento

-¡Alto ahí!- unos guardias parecen tirando la puerta abajo

-Aléjate de Anastasia- le hablo Arturo haciéndose paso entre los guardias.

Anastasia lo vio con los ojos muy grandes por la sorpresa y luego volteo hacia Encantador. Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrío.

-Ven, acompáñame- le dijo Encantador extendiéndole la mano.

Ella se le abrazo y juntos saltaron por el balcón.

-Puedes abrirlos- Encantador susurro en su oreja

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró en el piso.

-¿Qué, como?-se pregunto ella y Encantador señalo el balcón en el que habían estado hace un momento atrás.

Anastasia se volteo y vio que de el colgaba una cuerda. Se sonrieron un momento y luego Encantador la tomo de la mano y juntos empezaron a correr en dirección al bosque.

Los guardias del Rey los siguieron y no tardaron mucho en rodearlos. Y Encantador se paraba en frente de ella para defenderle.

-Encantador, por favor ya basta de huir- una vez más el Rey Arturo se abría paso entre los guardias- Suelta a Anastasia de una vez

-¿Crees que la traigo secuestrada o algo así?-Encantador no tardo en responder

-No existe otra razón para que este contigo

-¡Ya basta los dos!- se enfureció la chica- No hablen como si yo no estuviera presente. Arturo si yo estoy con Encantador es porque yo quiero. No necesito que vengas a salvarme ni nada. ¿De acuerdo?

-Ah... esta bien. Será como quieras- el Rey se puso nervioso y vio a Encantador que estaba mirando para otro lado

-Si- asintió ella y se cruzo de brazos- Tambien quiero que hagas algo más

El Rey y Encantador se miraron con un poco de miedo.

.•*•.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar el matrimonio del Príncipe Encantador y la Princesa Anastasia.

La gente se había reunido, aunque en un principio no entendía nada. Las invitaciones decían que el Rey se iba a casar, pero ahora era el príncipe Encantador. Aun así no le dieron mucha importancia y se dispusieron a festejar la boda.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besarla, Encantador- le dijo el Rey a Encantador guiñándole un ojo. Encantador se acercó a Anastasia y ella le salto encima arrojándolo al piso. El gran vestido blanco de Anastasia se esparramo por el suelo.

Al final Encantador pudo levantarse. Y Anastasia aprovecho para hablar con Arturo.

-Oye ¿Por qué de pronto no te quisiste casar conmigo?

-Es que me di cuenta de que eras una gritona

-Como que gritona ¡Yo no soy gritona!

-Ya, Anastasia cálmate- Encantador aparece por detrás y le toca el hombro. La chica se voltea con un suave sonrojo en la cara.

Encantador la toma en brazos y la sube en la carroza que el Rey Arturo les ofreció para que tomaran unas vacaciones. Junto a Flofli se despiden de los demás. Y el carruaje se va muy, muy lejano.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**nota al editar: Espero les haya gustado. Este fue uno de los primeros fanfics que hize, por eso las cosas no tienen mucho sentido. La hize en modo de pelicula por eso las partes de "narracion" yo las tomaba como las cosas que debia enfocar la camara, o algo asi. Al editarla, no le hize ningun cambio, solo le gregue disclaimers (en esa epoca no sabia que se ponian). **

**Por las dudas Anastasia es la princesa de Enredados, es que es muy linda y cuando escribi la historia me la imaginaba a ella.**


End file.
